Operation Shining Star
by MeTuKa
Summary: UC team saves the day.. their toughest assignment yet


Title: Operation Shining Star Author: Kim Summary: This is something the Secret Service in the Chicago Area does every year. Thought I would put a twist into it.  
Genre:  
Warning: None to my knowledge.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frank Donovan or the UC cast, would be nice. Other characters are mine. Don't have money, so you can't sue.

"You can't be serious?" Jake said in disbelief, staring at his boss, "Operation Shining Star"  
Frank Donovan has been his boss for six months now. Pushing them all to their limits and then some. What he was asking of him now was impossible. It couldn't work. It can't.  
"Jake, I wouldn't ask you to do something I wouldn't do myself." Frank Donovan replied.  
"Then you do it. It won't work. Cody, tell him." Jake said waving the file in the air.  
"Well, it can work. I can see this happening." Cody replied laughing.  
"Come on Jake, it can't be that bad." Monica said trying not to laugh.  
"The Secret Service usually does this. Why can't they do it this time?" Jake argued hoping to find a way out of this.  
"Since September 11, they have had their hands full. You are the right height for this job. Now, go put on the suit." Donovan ordered, tossing the bag to Jake. "And Donovan seems to be a little tall for the job." Alex laughed.  
Jake took the bag and walked into the gym mumbling something about making Donovan pay.  
"Think of it this way Jake, how many times will you get to ride in a Presidential motorcade?" Alex asked.  
"I have a camera. Plenty of cameras." Cody added.  
"You too Cody." Donovan said handing him a bag.  
"What? I'm not getting involved. Why me?" Cody protested.  
"Jake needs a partner. And you are the logical choice." Donovan reasoned.  
"Logical choice? What about Alex? She's the most logical choice." Cody said.  
"Alex and I will be running outside the motorcade. We already have our costumes." Donovan said with a smile on his face.  
"Come on Cody. Think of it as a once in a lifetime experience." Monica laughed.  
"What? And what is Monica going to do?" Jake yelled from the gym.  
"She's going to write up the reports when we go insane and kill Donovan." Cody mumbled walking towards the gym.  
"Yes, and what will Monica do?" she asked eyeing Donovan carefully.  
"You get to take the pictures." Donovan laughed.  
"No. No pictures." Jake said walking out into the briefing area.  
"Oh, Jake you look so..." Monica said trying to find the right word.  
"Stupid." Jake finished.  
"Cute." Monica laughed.  
'Can we just go and get this over with." Cody complained walking up to Jake.  
"Agent Cross, are you ready? Gentlemen, your car awaits you." Donovan said leading them out to the limo.  
"I swear I will hack into your file, your bank accounts. I will make you pay Donovan." Cody swore.  
"Get into the car Cody." Alex laughed.  
"Jake." Donovan yelled.  
"What?" he asked turning to look at his boss with daggers in his eyes.  
"You forgot your pillow." he smiled tossing it at him.  
"Boys!" Monica yelled after them, "Smile." as they heard the camera click.  
"I'll get you for this Monica!" Cody yelled as Donovan slammed the car door.  
"Alex and I will be in the lead car. We will escort you out and into the buildings. There should be no trouble. In and out in a couple hours." Donovan explained over the radio "Good. This suit itches like hell." Cody complained.  
"Try wearing mine." Jake said.  
"Come on Jake, relax." Alex laughed at Donovan. "I'm glad I'm not you. Jake and Cody will make your life a living hell"  
"We'll see." Donovan replied trying not to laugh. "Okay, five minutes until the target"  
"Well, one way to think of this. We never had anyone pullover for us before." Cody commenting on the cars pulling over. Looking out the car window, Jake and Cody could see people lined up on the sidewalks, trying to figure out who is in the limo. "Hey, they might really think we're the President." Cody laughed. "Don't encourage him Cody." Jake said rolling his eyes.  
The cars pulled up into the parking lot. Children and adults looking on as Agent Cross and Donovan jumped out of the lead car, running back to the limo. "Let's go gentlemen. It's show time." Agent Cross said opening the car door, "Remember to smile"  
Cody was first getting out of the limo. Kids were squealing with excitement. Jake was the next one out of the car. The kids screamed with joy. Jake and Cody started to walk towards the kids.  
"Jake, are you forgetting something." Donovan said, motioning to the bag still in the car.  
"I forgot." he replied hauling the bag out of the car.  
"Agent Donovan, it's good to see you again." a man walked up to him.  
"Father. This is Agent Alex Cross." he replied.  
"We've met before. This means a lot to the children, especially after what has been happening in the world." the old priest said smiling as the kids ran around Jake and Cody,  
"How did you talk Jake into doing this"  
"He left him no choice." Alex said laughing. "He's plotting his revenge"  
"The children and I appreciate you doing this Agent Donovan." the priest said shaking his hand.  
"Hey fellas, time to get a picture with all the children!" Monica yelled.  
Turning around, the kids making room to get their pictures taken. Donovan stood back studying Jake and Cody. "I think I'll send a picture to Cody's father." Donovan stated.  
"Yes. I think Cody would love to send his father this picture," Alex agreed.  
"Hey Cody" Alex yelled, "I love the shoes." "They are the best part of the costume." Monica commented about the pointy elf shoes.  
Cody stood next to Jake. Cody was wearing a Santa's Elf costume, tight and shoes included. The look in Cody's eyes were murder as Monica snapped away.  
Jake was sitting in the chair, kids climbing up into his lap, telling Santa what they wanted for Christmas. "Hey Santa," Alex said sitting on Jake's lap, "Maybe next time we can get Donovan to dress up as the Easter Bunny"  
"Better yet," Cody said handing Alex a candy cane, "I've been thinking long about this. Valentine's Day. We dress Donovan up as Cupid"  
Merry Christmas! 


End file.
